Neuf Voix
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Quand Snape disparaît, neuf voix partagent ce qu'elles savent de la situation. La vérité se trouve quelque part entre les lignes. TRADUCTION de la fic de Natasha Von Snape.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original :** Nine Voices, par Natasha Von Snape. Disponible sur ashwinder (ashwinder . sycophanthex . com)

**Note originale de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se présente sous la forme d'interviews orales ; neuf personnages présentant des informations sur le même sujet. J'ai été fortement influencée par le roman de Chuck Palahniuk _Rant : An Oral Biography of Buster Casey_ (traduit en français sous le titre de _Peste_), que je vous recommande fortement.

**Traduction :** benebu, août 08.

* * *

**Neuf Voix**

Rapport préliminaire sur la disparition de Severus Snape, Maître de Potions à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et personnage sur lequel le Ministère de la Magie garde un œil.

Tous les entretiens ont été dirigés par A. F. Sandgarden, secrétaire en chef de M. C. Sylvester, Enquêteur Principal, Equipe d'Application de la Justice Magique. Les entretiens ont été réalisés en stricte conformité au code 78C19, tous les témoins ont été interrogés séparément, et pendant tout le temps nécessaire. Une plume à papote approuvée et fournie par le département a été utilisée.

Ces notes ont été compilées et rassemblées pour votre convenance. ULTRA-CONFIDENTIEL.

Hermione Granger (Maîtresse de Sortilèges, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard) : C'est très simple. Il est mort dans mes bras, et rien n'a plus jamais été comme avant.

Poppy Pomfresh (Infirmière Scolaire, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard) : Oh, on l'a ramené à la vie sans problème, mais il n'a plus jamais vraiment été le même. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui… clochait. Le venin, c'est particulièrement piégeux, et le venin d'une créature magique, c'est encore quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Bien sûr que ça vous change. Bien sûr que ça l'a changé. C'est seulement que nous n'avions pas réalisé à quel point au début.

Hermione Granger : Il essayait de comprimer ce qui restait de sa gorge ; ça faisait les bruits les plus atroces. Il a donné ses souvenirs à Harry, et nous savions qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout simplement le laisser là. Ils y sont allés, et je suis restée. J'ai envoyé mon Patronus à Madame Pomfresh, et puis je l'ai regardé mourir. Et juste avant qu'il ne meure, il a chuchoté, '_Regardez-moi._' Je l'ai fait. J'ai regardé la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux.

Minerva McGonagall (Directrice, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard) : Mais ce n'était pas seulement le venin. Personne ne peut mener ce genre de double vie pendant si longtemps sans en payer le tribut. Nous avions besoin qu'il le fasse. Je crois fermement que nous n'aurions pas gagné la guerre sans ses efforts incessants. Je crois que nous l'avons laissé tomber. Est-ce qu'il vous est venu à l'esprit qu'il a disparu parce qu'il voulait trouver la paix ?

Portrait d'Albus Dumbledore (Ancien Directeur, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Décédé) : Severus Snape était l'un des hommes les plus courageux et les plus honorables que j'aie jamais eu le plaisir de connaître. Je n'ai pas d'autre commentaire sur le sujet. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler que les assignations n'ont aucune valeur de contrainte légale sur les morts ?

Hermione Granger : Il est revenu à Poudlard pour se remettre. Il a immédiatement récupéré son poste de Maître de Potions, j'y ai veillé, mais il n'était pas prêt à reprendre ses activités tout de suite. Il avait des pertes de mémoire ; il avait du mal à articuler pendant les deux premières semaines, le temps d'évacuer le venin. Les cicatrices étaient atroces. J'ai essayé tant de sortilèges et de potions que j'ai pu pour hâter et améliorer la cicatrisation, mais ça n'a servi à rien. On les remarquait à peine quand il portait sa redingote, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était gêné à cause d'elles.

Poppy Pomfresh : Elle a été dans mes jambes pendant toute la procédure, mais sa présence semblait l'aider. Il était irritable, d'une humeur de chien, simplement horrible. Mais quand elle venait, il faisait une pause. Elle n'a peut-être pas été capable de l'aider beaucoup en ce qui concerne les cicatrices, mais je crois qu'elle l'a aidé à guérir quand même.

Ronald Weasley (Copropriétaire, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux) : Ouais, elle passait plein de temps avec lui, mais c'était complètement innocent de sa part. Faut toujours qu'elle défende des causes. Je veux dire, elle a essayé de libérer les elfes de maison ! Elle voit un truc qu'a besoin d'être sauvé, et paf, elle fonce. Je crois qu'il le savait, et je crois qu'il en a joué. Elle a beau dire et répéter le contraire.

Hermione Granger : Oui, c'est vrai nous passions effectivement beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je l'ai aidé à réapprovisionner le stock de potions de l'école qui était au plus bas. Je me sentais… responsable de lui. C'était à moi de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Quand quelqu'un meurt dans vos bras, vous avez l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose – c'était impossible de ne pas avoir envie de l'aider. Il s'absorbait tellement dans ses tentatives de se souvenir comment préparer telle ou telle potion qu'il en oubliait simplement le monde autour de lui. Il fallait lui rappeler de s'arrêter pour manger. Il est devenu si maigre que j'ai commencé à préparer trois déjeuners le matin – Ron en emmenait un au boulot, et moi deux.

Harry Potter (Elève Auror) : C'était bizarre au début. Pour être franc avec vous, je l'évitais, principalement. Je suis bien conscient de ce qu'il a fait pour nous, et maintenant je sais qu'il a beaucoup payé de sa personne, mais il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Hermione n'a jamais voulu entendre un mot contre lui, pourtant. Je sais qu'elle passait tout son temps libre à Poudlard avec lui. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ron au début. Je savais que ça l'énerverait, et elle insistait pour dire qu'ils étaient seulement amis. Je crois qu'elle y croyait, seulement amis. Elle n'a pas eu l'air de remarquer la façon dont il avait commencé à la regarder.

Hermione Granger : Parfois, nous marchions jusqu'au lac pour aller déjeuner. Je crois que l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais il semblait – je ne sais pas. Plus heureux ? Est-ce qu'il était heureux ? C'était difficile à dire. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais, et n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre pour moi. C'était… c'était bien.

Harry Potter : Ok, écoutez, Snape était un héros, et personne ne remet ça en question. Mais j'ai grandi auprès de cet homme, et il faut regarder les choses en face. C'était un connard. Il n'était pas amoureux de ma mère – il était obsédé par elle. Quand on voit les choses sous cet angle, ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

Ronald Weasley : Je me fiche de ce que peuvent dire les gens. C'était pas un héros, c'était un con. Un pervers. Et il avait une drôle d'odeur.

Hermione Granger : Il n'avait pas d'odeur. En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Il sentait bon. Les herbes, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Est-ce que Ron a vraiment dit ça ?

Minerva McGonagall : Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait jamais vu venir. Mais moi si. Severus n'a jamais été un homme charismatique, mais il avait nombre de qualités. Peu de gens se donnaient la peine de regarder au delà de son apparence pour les trouver. Hermione l'a fait, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a aimée. Comme il aimait Lily. Il n'a jamais bien réussi à prendre le coup de l'amour, jamais compris qu'il pouvait y avoir des paliers. Un jour, elle n'était rien pour lui, et le lendemain ? Elle était tout.

Astrid De Lane (Métamorphomage, Prostituée) : Je le connaissais depuis des années, mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le connaissais. Il était pas du genre bavard. Il demandait rien de bizarre ou d'extrême. Il lui fallait pas trop longtemps, il laissait de bons pourboires. Il a jamais fait de grabuge. Toujours la même chose : de longs cheveux roux, des yeux verts, un nez coquin. Il a demandé ça pendant des années. Quand la guerre a éclaté pour de bon, il a arrêté de venir. J'avais peur qu'il soit mort. C'était un bon client, et la guerre, c'est jamais très bon pour nous dans ce business. _ Mademoiselle De Lane a reçu l'immunité pour son aide gracieuse dans cette enquête. Elle pourrait aussi se révéler une source inestimable dans plusieurs autres enquêtes à venir – A. F. Sandgarden_

Hermione Granger : Je ne voyais pas pourquoi on en faisait toutes ces histoires. Rétrospectivement, je comprends que j'ai dû négliger certains signaux montrant qu'il me portait un intérêt plus soutenu, mais il se conduisait en parfait gentleman. Peut-être que c'était un peu bizarre qu'il arrive à chaque fois que j'étais par hasard à la bibliothèque, ou dans la Grande Salle, ou quand il était l'heure de mes rondes, le soir, mais Poudlard n'est pas si grand qu'il en a l'air. C'était tout naturel que nous nous croisions souvent. Et il faut que je vous dise que ça m'ulcérait de voir comment les gens le traitaient. Cet homme était – est – un héros, et pourtant le public en général semblait toujours le considérer avec un certain dédain. Je sais qu'il a tué le Directeur, mais il a été disculpé avec des preuves accablantes. Rien que le fait que vous autres les autorités magiques le gardiez sous contrôle comme ça c'est, c'est, eh bien, c'est une parodie de justice.

Minerva McGonagall : Je n'avais qu'à les voir marcher ensemble dans un couloir sombre, à entendre un bribe de conversation chuchotée, et ça me donnait un sentiment écrasant de déjà vu. C'était Severus et Lily, ça recommençait. Comme avant… Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

Astrid De Lane : Ensuite, à peu près un mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, le voilà qui frappe à ma porte, l'air patraque, et pas qu'un peu. Bien sûr, je me suis fait le visage qu'il a toujours demandé, mais il est resté là sans bouger. Il semblait perdu, me regardait comme si j'avais un bras en trop ou quelque chose. Comme si j'étais malade. Quand il a fini par retrouver sa voix, il a dit, '_Les cheveux, c'est pas ça, c'est pas ça du tout._' Le client a toujours raison, vous savez.

Ronald Weasley : Je venais lui faire une visite surprise à l'heure du déjeuner, et il était là. Après le travail ? Il la raccompagnait hors du parc. Bien sûr que je fais confiance à Hermione, ça va sans dire, mais je dois dire que toute cette affaire commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter. Il fallait vraiment que j'en cause à quelqu'un.

Harry Potter : J'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à Ron. Pas la peine de le mettre en colère, pas vrai ? C'était mon amie, mais c'était _sa_ fiancée. S'il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait des raisons de s'inquiéter, c'était pas moi qui allait aller semer le doute. Mais quand il est venu me voir avec ses soupçons, bien sûr que j'ai voulu l'aider à régler tout ça. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Astrid De Lane : Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de mon boulot, mais je suis fière de mes capacités. Il m'a laissé une photo, et quand il est revenu la fois d'après, j'étais le portrait craché de son nouvel amour. J'ai ouvert la porte, déjà transformée, et je dois dire que je lui ai coupé le souffle. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'entraîne dans la chambre et à ce qu'il me saute dessus, mais d'un coup il a semblé tout timide. Il m'a tenu la main. Il a touché mon visage. Il m'a demandé si je voulais pas m'asseoir devant la cheminée avec lui et boire une tasse de thé. Je me suis dit, il a payé pour une heure, on peut bien la passer comme il veut.

Hermione Granger : Quand Ron a dit que lui et Harry allaient aux Trois Balais, je n'ai pas émis d'objection. J'avais franchement besoin de ce temps pour corriger des copies, et je n'arrive jamais à travailler quand je suis à la maison. Je vous en prie, ne croyez pas que je suis en train de me plaindre. J'adore vivre avec Ron. C'est juste qu'il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et de thé. D'un sandwich. De biscuits. Je me suis dit que j'allais juste rester plus tard à Poudlard, me faire apporter à manger, et piocher dans les parchemins des troisième année. Lui il s'amuserait, moi je ferais ce que j'avais à faire, tout le monde serait gagnant. J'apportais une part de hachis parmentier et les dissertations à mon bureau quand je me suis trouvée nez à nez – littéralement – avec Severus. J'ai réussi à rattraper mon assiette, mais les rouleaux ont volé dans tous les sens. J'étais tellement occupée à les rassembler que ça m'a pris un moment de remarquer combien il semblait apprêté. Ses cheveux étaient propres, sa chemise soigneusement repassée, même ses chaussures brillaient. Il se tenait face à moi, un de mes parchemins échappés à la main, l'air absolument respectable. J'avais prévu de l'inviter à venir faire ses corrections avec moi, mais il était évident qu'il était sur le point de sortir. Je vous avouerais que j'ai été un peu choquée. Contente pour lui, oui, mais je ne parvenais simplement pas à imaginer avec qui il sortait.

Ronald Weasley : Il est possible que, la nuit en question, mon ami et moi ayons consommé une boisson alcoolisée. Deux, tout au plus.

Harry Potter : On était bourrés. Ron chouinait au sujet de ceci et de cela, tournait autour du pot, jusqu'à ce que finalement il crache le morceau et me demande si je crois qu'il devrait se faire du souci.

Astrid De Lane : Ça n'arrive pas très souvent qu'un homme me paie pour ne pas coucher avec lui. Il n'avait même pas demandé à me voir nue dans ce nouveau corps. D'habitude, je ne vais pas dans des lieux publics avec ces messieurs, mais il avait fait un réel effort pour s'arranger. Et puis j'avais faim.

Ronald Weasley : Il n'y avait pas que moi. Harry l'avait remarqué lui aussi. C'est pas naturel qu'un homme passe tant de temps à tourner autour d'une femme comme ça s'il n'espère pas obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

Harry Potter : Et ça a recommencé comme avec ma mère.

Ronald Weasley : Comme avec la mère de Harry.

Harry Potter : On a décidé qu'il valait mieux rentrer, dormir là dessus, et parler à Hermione le lendemain matin. Elle comprendrait certainement qu'on était seulement inquiets pour elle. Mais ce qu'on a vu après nous a scotchés sur place.

Ronald Weasley : Ils étaient installés tranquillement dans un box, au fond. Si j'avais pas regardé par là par hasard, je les aurais peut-être carrément loupés. C'était eux, pas de doute. Je voulais qu'il y ait une explication toute bête, un simple malentendu ; mais à ce moment là il s'est penché vers elle – vers ma fiancée – et il l'a embrassée.

Harry Potter : J'ai attrapé Ron par les épaules et je ne l'ai pas lâché. Il était plutôt en pétard, je voulais pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qu'il aurait pu regretter. Il a crié son nom à travers la pièce.

Ronald Weasley : Mais elle a même pas levé les yeux. Elle a agi simplement comme si elle m'avait pas entendu, ça m'a énervé.

Madame Rosmerta (Propriétaire, Les Trois Balais) : Je suis dans le métier depuis assez longtemps pour sentir une bagarre qui se prépare. Je lui ai lancé un _Jambencotons_. Rapide, indolore, et incroyablement efficace sur les p'tits gars qu'ont plus de testostérone que de bon sens.

Harry Potter : Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour garder Ron debout. Mon champ de vision vacillait, mais j'ai bien aperçu Snape qui emmenait une Hermione complètement perdue vers la sortie.

Ronald Weasley : Ma première idée, ça a été qu'il l'avait mise sous Imperium. Ma deuxième idée, ça a été de le tuer.

Astrid De Lane : Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais j'étais loin d'être ravie. Il m'a attrapé le poignet, fait lever de ma chaise, et m'a entraînée précipitamment loin des deux imbéciles du bar. On a presque réussi à sortir.

Harry Potter : Ron a plongé vers Hermione, mais ses jambes était toujours en coton. Il a trébuché, il est tombé, et il a attrapé le pantalon de Snape à la place.

Ronald Weasley : Soudain, y'avait un pied contre ma gorge, et une baguette pointée contre ma tempe. Tout ce que j'ai pu penser c'était '_Merde. Merde. Merde. Je vais mourir._'

Madame Rosmerta : Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait ? Je ne pourrais pas vous dire, je ne voyais pas son visage de l'endroit où j'étais. Il n'appuyait pas de tout son poids, mais ça, ça peut changer en un battement de cœur. J'allais pas essayer de lui lancer un sort. Je savais qui c'était. Je peux m'occuper des p'tits gars qu'ont trop bu, mais comptez pas sur moi pour croiser la baguette avec cet homme.

Harry Potter : Hermione s'éloignait de la scène, elle allait vers la porte. C'est là que j'ai su que quoi qu'il se passe, elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Je veux dire, ça pouvait pas être Hermione. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle se sauverait quand il y a des problèmes ?

Astrid De Lane : J'ai couru jusqu'à la porte, et j'ai Transplané à mon appartement. Si vous le retrouvez, rappelez-lui qu'il m'a pas payé pour cette heure.

Harry Potter : J'ai essayé de lui en coller une, mais il a esquivé. Il ne pouvait pas diriger sa baguette sur nous deux, alors il a mis plus de poids sur Ron, et l'a pointée vers moi. J'étais en rogne, et j'étais prêt à me battre. Mais il n'a pas essayé de m'envoyer de sort. Même pas un petit. Il a juste dit, '_Fichez-moi la paix_,', et Transplané directement sous notre nez. J'imagine qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Ronald Weasley : On n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où il pouvait être allé, alors on s'est dits qu'on allait chercher Hermione. J'étais malade d'inquiétude.

Hermione Granger : A un moment, j'essayais péniblement de suivre l'explication atrocement erronée que donne Angie Hufflebert sur le mécanisme intrinsèque des sortilèges agraires, et le moment d'après, j'essayais de calmer deux garçons tristement ivres, et incroyablement en colère. Ron m'a attrapée par le bras en hurlant, il voulait savoir où j'étais allée et ce qu'on m'avait fait. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de parler.

Harry Potter : J'avais retrouvé assez de sobriété pour voir la pile de dissertations, le dîner à moitié mangé, et le feu qui mourait. Mon cerveau ne tournait pas exactement à plein régime, mais il m'a semblé assez évident qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la soirée.

Minerva McGonagall : J'ai entendu le vacarme, et je suis venue immédiatement. Il y a des gens qui causent des ennuis, peu importe l'âge qu'ils peuvent avoir. Monsieur Weasley semblait à deux doigts de pleurer et très enivré. La pauvre Hermione n'avait de toute évidence pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Comme personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un sortilège de sobriété, je m'en suis chargée.

Hermione Granger : Je crois que j'ai ri. Ron débitait toutes ces bêtises sur ma liaison secrète avec Snape. Au moins, Harry avait la décence d'avoir l'air penaud. Il ne m'a pas fallu trop longtemps pour rassembler les morceaux de leur histoire, mais c'était ridicule. Je n'étais pas avec lui. Ils avaient dû faire erreur. A moins que…

Ronald Weasley : Bon, c'était pas elle. OK. Très bien. Mais elle avait bien dû faire quelque chose pour éveiller son intérêt.

Hermione Granger : Il me traitait comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je lui ai dit de rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir à ce moment-là. Minerva m'a dit que je pouvais rester avec elle, et je lui en ai été reconnaissante.

Harry Potter : J'ai ramené Ron à la maison. Hermione était en sécurité à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul avec elle, même s'il pensait le contraire. Elle fout la trouille quand elle est en colère.

Minerva McGonagall : Elle avait besoin d'un verre bien tassé, d'un édredon douillet, et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Hermione Granger : Mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir… Il fallait que je le voie.

Minerva McGonagall : Je pense qu'il devait être deux heures du matin quand elle est partie. Mais je ne peux pas en être certaine. Elle était peut-être partie depuis un moment avant que je ne le remarque.

Ronald Weasley : Je vous ai contactés immédiatement. Je veux dire, il se passait un truc illégal, non ?

Hermione Granger : Je n'ai pas été surprise de voir que ses quartiers au château étaient vides. J'ai décidé de jeter un œil Impasse des Tisseurs. Et bien sûr, c'est là qu'il était – en train de faire ses valises. Je voulais lui demander ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi elle avait mon apparence. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu trouver une seule chose à lui dire. A un moment, je me tenais sur le pas de sa porte, un peu mal à l'aise, et le moment d'après, ses mains étaient contre mon visage, et il m'embrassait. C'était bien. Vraiment adorable.

Ronald Weasley : Et puis, il m'a attaqué, hein.

Hermione Granger : Bien sûr, je l'ai arrêté. Je lui ai dit '_Severus, je vous apprécie vraiment vraiment beaucoup, mais ça n'est pas possible_'. L'air qu'il avait m'a presque brisé le cœur. J'ai regardé la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux – c'était exactement comme quand il est mort.

Minerva McGonagall : Il n'est pas venu assurer ses cours le lendemain.

Harry Potter : Je sais que Ron veut déposer plainte, mais franchement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser courir. Il est parti, pas vrai ?

Hermione Granger : Je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas mentionner ça à mon fiancé. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait apporter à part lui faire du mal inutilement. Severus n'a pas essayé de me contacter depuis. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il est. Et si c'était le cas ? Je ne vois pas quelle bonne raison j'aurais de vous le dire. Laissez-le tranquille. Est-ce que vous avez besoin que Ron retire sa plainte ? Je peux m'occuper de ça.

Luna Lovegood (Naturaliste) : Il était là, à errer dans ma forêt. Il semblait tellement perdu, comme quand on est sur un chemin, mais que ce chemin s'arrête – alors, vous prenez un autre chemin, pour vous rendre compte finalement que vous êtes revenu sur le premier, et que vous allez arriver à la même fin. C'était de ça qu'il avait l'air. Il avait de l'origan et des clous de girofle, et il m'a demandé si je savais où il pouvait trouver un pied de dahlia. Mais c'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un '_Oubliez-Moi_'. Ça ressemble exactement à un '_Ne M'Oubliez Pas_', sauf que c'est invisible, parce que ça n'existe pas encore.

_Notes de l'enquêteur : Aucun progrès n'a été fait dans nos efforts pour localiser Severus Snape, et les charges contre lui ont été abandonnées. Même si les capacités magiques exceptionnelles de ce sorcier font de lui un excellent candidat pour le projet pilote du Ministère de réaffectation magique, elles garantissent également que nos chances de le retrouver s'il veut continuer à rester dans la nature sont de minces à nulles. – A.F. Sandgarden._


End file.
